


Не смотри на меня так, будто понимаешь меня

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Collage, Embedded Images, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, aesthetic, fem!Hijikata Toushirou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Руки прочь от моих парней ©
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Не смотри на меня так, будто понимаешь меня

**Author's Note:**

> 1) [Исходники](https://picua.org/images/2020/10/05/b5469e9420e2f9f6d1029977a68a1fd4.png); 2) В роли human-версии фем!Хиджикаты — Юлия Санина; 3) размер 1000х1500 рх

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/10/05/a86ee87cdb5bee52f1cc004d184168e0.png)

Посмотреть на другие работы
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812384) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812438) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812495) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165154) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218341) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243658) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243874)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815732) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218224) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223492) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247255)


End file.
